Fandomstuck Wiki:Manual of Style
Basics * This Wiki uses English dialects depending on the origin of the fandom. * This Wiki requires that articles represent a fandom as a whole, rather than one member or group of a fandom. ** Articles should inform readers about a character who represents a real fandom. ** Headcannons are encouraged, but it is also good to stay true to the general traits of the fandoms. * Since Fandomstuck is heavily inspired by Homestuck and Hetalia, references to these two series are commonly made throughout the Wiki, especially terms for relationships that come from Homestuck. Naming of Articles Use full names of fandoms, not abbreviations or nicknames. : Correct: "Five Nights at Freddy's Fandom." : Incorrect: "FNaF Fandom."'' '' When writing an article for a fandom, include "Fandom" in the article name. : Correct: "Hiveswap Fandom." : Incorrect: "Hiveswap."'' '' Articles names should use proper capitalization. Capitalize the first word and proper nouns. : Correct: "Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom." : Incorrect: "Sonic The Hedgehog fandom." Writing Style Articles should be written with the intent of being informative. Keep in mind that your readers might not understand references to every character or quote from a fandom. Instead, write as if you were talking to someone outside of the fandom. This is to help ensure the most amount of people will be able to enjoy the article. In other words, make it less causal than a blog, but not so formal it feels like you're writing a legal document. General Writing Tips * Try to separate large blocks of information into individual paragraphs. * Be descriptive. Go beyond words like good, bad, strong, weak, nice, evil, etc. * With that in mind, use vocabulary an average wiki user would understand; nothing you wouldn't need to spend more than 30 seconds looking up. * Limit contractions like he's, doesn't, whomst'd've, etc. * Go easy on the bold, italics, and ALL CAPS. * Never, ever write a page with a typing quirk. * Read over your edits once or twice before publishing them. You may find some mistakes you did not catch before. Addressing Characters When writing in normal paragraphs, only capitalize the word "fandom" if it is used as part of a character's name. : Correct: "The Hetalia Fandom loves pasta. The fandom also likes potatoes." : Incorrect: "The Hetalia fandom loves pasta. The Fandom also likes potatoes." Characters should be referred to in the third person. : Correct: "The Harry Potter Fandom loves to read books." : Incorrect: "You are the HARRY POTTER FANDOM and you sure love BOOKS." Try to avoid putting the reader in the same room as the character. : Correct: "She is determined to destroy anyone who stands in her way." : Incorrect: "Don't get in her way, or she will destroy you." Links Links to other Fandomstuck Wiki Pages Include links to other fandoms the first time they appear in an article. This is usually within the Relationships headings, but other pages can sometimes be mentioned before Relationships. If a fandom is mentioned in both a relationship and a paragraph above Relationships, include both links. It is better to have multiple links than none at all. Links to External Pages Often times, articles will need to link a page that would not fit on Fandomstuck Wiki, such as a specific character from a series. It is encouraged to use articles from other Wikis, so readers will have access to whatever is being mentioned in the Fandomstuck article. See Also * Behavior Policy Category:Policy Category:Help